Two Sides of a Yin Yang
by Xino's Shadow
Summary: A Teenager out to seek revenge on a murderous Shaman that killed his parents, now the killer is out to kill him. {Rated PG just to be safe}
1. Chapter 1

Steven: Hello, this is ……

Xino: Nut-Crackers it our first fan-fiction

Steven: **:Glares at Xino:** You have been watching "The Grinch" haven't you.

Xino: Maybe, I don't have a problem!

Steven: **:sweat drop: **On to my first fan fiction please don't flame me too bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

A crisp wind blew through the trees as a young man stood looking onward towards the horizon. The sun was just setting, and the sky was full of soft lurid colors. Shadows cast by the luminous glow crept upon the tombstones that surrounded him. His eyes a mysterious golden color, and his hair as white as fresh slate, he wore a pair of navy blue jeans and a charcoal black shirt. Around his neck hung a long silver chain, attached to which was a small pendent he had; a Yin-Yang. If flipped, the other side portrayed two dragons, one black and one white.

As the sun hit the horizon, the young man turned towards his campfire. His eyes flickered as the flames did as he stared into the fire, a trance-like look taking over his face. A large oak tree sheltered him from the rain that began to pour from the darkening sky.

A wolf howled deep in the night, breaking his focus on the flames. The boy turned to look at the quiet field of stone. As midnight approached, he pulled out his sleeping bag and placed his backpack under his head as a pillow and laid down. The print on the small tag that was strapped to the handle of his sack was written in neat writing; Xino Zion. The night was calm as Xino lay there, staring peacefully at the now dark night sky. The rain fell as Xino slowly droned off to sleep.

----------

The next morning, Xino was up before the sun had risen. It was still very dark outside, and only a sliver of light could be seen just above the hills to the east. After putting out the fire, Xino quickly packed his bag and slowly hiked down through the quiet graveyard. As he approached the gate, he saw the sun was now visible just above the hills.

Xino was all alone in the world. He had just moved to this new town after the death of his parents, due to an "unknown reason." Oh, he knew just what happened; they were murdered. Murdered by an anonymous person. All he could remember about the incident was a very long sword, crafted from ivory. Xino rummaged through his pocket, then pulled out a crumpled up article about the Shaman Tournament. While doing research about Japan, he found one thing. That every one thousand years, there was a tournament for Shaman competing to be the Shaman King; and it just happed to be this very year.

Xino Zion's goal was to gain a spirit partner, and defeat the Shaman who wielded a certain ivory weapon.

Meanwhile deep within some near by bushes a shadowy figure rubbed his hand gently over his ivory sword. "So we meet again young Xino." He spoke softly and gave an evil smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xino: Bum. Bum. Bum.

Steven: Sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be longer, I hope

Xino: Play Monkey! Play!

**:giant toy make nosie in the background:**

Steven: See you next time,oh and please send me some ideas for characters. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted.

Xino: Yeah we have been real busy doing this! **:pulls a switch on wall and the room lights up with Christmas lights:**

Xino: Isn't it _Purdy?_

Steven: Purdy?

Xino:is** all dazed:**

**:Lights go out:**

Xino: AH! It's dark! **:Starts running around in circles:**

Steven: Xino, stop running around in the dark before you-

**:Crash is herd in dark:**

Xino: Ouchies!

Steven: -.-() Well no brains no headaches.

* * *

Chapter 2:

When we last left our hero, he was heading to town on a quest to seek revenge on a murderous shaman who isn't very far behind. The most villainous fiend was Kalile Hintachi.

Kaile was very tall, and had long grey hair that really needed a good grooming; his eyes were a solemn black color, his skin was a very dark tan, for he was Indian and was out to kill Xino for he was the only threat to him.

Kaile's Spirit was that of his best friend, Gajah, an Indian elephant that was killed by Xino's father. Now Kaile wields two Ivory swords made for his old friend. Each sword was handcrafted and each had a solid gold handle, on each handle was a carved elephant at the ends. Kaile raised his head and gazed at the sun.

"It is still very early, for the great sun it not fully over head. My guess is that it is only nine, what you think Gajah?" his accent was grand. Gajah appeared and move his head toward the sun. "Your right, it is much earlier then that. It has to be seven maybe eight."

Xino was on the outskirts of town when his eye caught a vision of beauty; a young girl with flowing purple hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a lavender shirt and dark red jeans. On her feet was a pair of white tennis shoes. In her hand, what looked like a long wooden pole with a star inside a sphere. The young lady was looking at a huge bulletin board. On the bulletin board was a huge map of the small town.

By her side was a small floating sprite that had a slight blue tint to her. She wore a navy dress that went down to her fragile legs. Her shoes were a mild blue color. Her wings were a transparent light blue color that sparkled in the sunlight; her hair was a dark and solemn black color with dark blue highlights. Around her neck was the same symbol that the young lady had on her staff but only smaller.

Xino got up his courage and walked up to the angel. He slowly reached out his hand and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly swung her huge staff around knocking Xino clear off his feet and on the ground. "Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked quickly, in a sorry voice. "I thought you were someone else." She told his as she helped Xino up. "By the way, I am Hanna, Hanna Kusabana, and this is Luna, she is a moon sprite."

When Xino was up, he dusted himself off. "It's ok; I get that all the time." He lied. "By the way I'm Xino Zion, and I have no spirit." Xino told her as he blushed. "So are a Shaman?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to at least. I want to build a special shrine for the moon sprites, because my people don't have the supplies needed for the job. So when I do become Shaman Queen I can build as many as needed." Hanna spoke soft as if hiding from something, or someone.

Xino looked at the sign and saw that there was a small hotel near. "So Hanna, are you all alone?" Xino asked hopefully

"Yeah," Hanna said as if she were disappointed. "Why are you?"

Xino paused for a moment and quickly answered. "Yeah, do you want to join me?" he asked again hopefully.

Hanna blushed for a moment and responded "Sure, I'd love to."

Xino turned towards the rows of buildings and saw the sign to the hotel. "Why don't we stay at the hotel down there?" pointing the distant sign.

Hanna gave a quick nod and picked-up her backpack, following Xino down to the three storied building. "Ryuuguu" Xino spoke out loud.

Hanna translated confused, "The palace of the dragon king?"

Xino shrugged "Come on it can't be that bad" he said walking through the door.

* * *

Steven: So Xino, why were you blushing when you meet Hanna-chan?

Xino: Shut up!

Steven: What! I'm just curious about your love life.

Xino: So what about your crushes? Huh Punk!

Steven: Punk? Did you just call me Punk?

Xino: Yeah PUNK! **:Hits Steven's arm:**

Audience: O.o'

Man in background: RUN FOR DA HILLS!

**:Huge cloud of dust and everyone is gone:**

Steven: Look what you did you $$!

Xino: Oooo. You said a no,no!

Steven: I'll see you next time, and Xino may if he lives that long.

Xino: No, don't! What are you doing with that sword? NOOOO!

Steven: Come back here you pompous swine!

-----

**Note from the Editor (SladesDaughter):** Hey guys! Just me! I'm the reason you guys can understand the words! Heh heh. **::is whacked by Steven::** Owie! I mean, "Goodness me, my brother is the best speller in the WHOLE world!" **::cough cough::**

Anyway, No fluffy animals were harmed in this fanfic.

Xino: There were fluffy animals?

By the way, I help my dear brother none-whatsoever with the order of events. I'm just a spell-checker (but that doesn't mean people can't direct the reviews they give this story at me too!)

**Note Ended.**

-----


End file.
